


An Oddly Effective Reproductive System

by Atildea (rattael)



Series: Symbiosis [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Consensual, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Impregnation, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Prostate Milking, Suspension, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattael/pseuds/Atildea
Summary: An organism that uses humans to their full reproductive potential has been discovered. Here is a compilation of everything we know about these organisms, as well as a step-by-step walkthrough of their breeding process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations at the bottom of the chapter. Happy Tentacle Tuesday.

_Kiplian Fieldwork Log 6_

Our exploration of the caves in the mountainous regions of Kiplium turned up a bizarre and groundbreaking discovery. Hidden deep within these mountains are organisms - of presumably high intelligence - with the ability to genetically modify other species to their fancy. Ten instances of these organisms have been recorded, but it’s suspected that there are many more peppered throughout this planet.

Tentatively, we’ve named this species UOTT1, short for Unknown Organism: Tentacle Type 1. It’s unclear exactly how big each UOTT1 is. Instances of UOTT1 are usually found along the walls of caves, anywhere between 10 and 30 yards wide and stretching from ground to ceiling. It appears to extend about ten feet from the wall as well on the ground and ceiling. It is distinguished from the surrounding rock by its squishy and fleshy texture and dark blue/teal coloring. The most obvious aspect of UOTT1, of course, is that there’s usually several tentacles of similar coloring protruding from its surface, and at least two human young adults trapped on its surface.

Well, I suppose ‘trapped’ does UOTT1 a disfavor. In fact, by all accounts it seems like these youths approached UOTT1 willingly and knowingly. Their reproductive organs are used by UOTT1 to produce its own offspring, and they willingly give it free reign of their bodies for as much as a dozen years of their lives. We will refer to these youths as the ‘consorts’ of UOTT1 from now on. Since it appears as if little about the consorts matters to UOTT1 aside from their fertility, we will hereby refer to consorts that produce eggs as female consorts and consorts that produce sperm male consorts, regardless of intersex status.

The process to fully become a consort takes about a week. When the consort is first introduced to UOTT1, UOTT1 will wrap its tentacles experimentally around the consort. If the consort does not struggle or show any other signs of distress, UOTT1 immediately coats the consort with a clear blue nectar head to toe, effectively dissolving all clothing (if the consort was wearing any in the first place). The consort’s arms are then restrained (though not fused) into the wall/body of UOTT1, rendering their upper body effectively immobile. Then, for the rest of the conversion process, the consort is fed that same nectar, which slowly alters their body to better suit UOTT1′s reproductive needs. The nectar is easily absorbed into the consort’s body, and provides all nutrients necessary for survival. The consort’s body also leaves no waste when it ingests this nectar, allowing them to dedicate their asses to carrying UOTT1′s children.

In addition, it appears as if the nectar increases the consorts’ constitution as well. They become sturdier and stronger, while their muscles and skin and some other membranes become a bit more elastic, which allows for more give when they are penetrated by UOTT1′s tentacles. Their pain threshold increases, as does their sensitivity. Female consorts produce eggs at four times their normal frequency, rendering their cycles perfectly synchronized with UOTT1's gestation period. Male consorts can maintain an erection much longer than usual and will produce more seminal fluid. Frankly, they become creatures whose purpose is little more than to be fucked, to be toyed with, and to give birth. 

There is usually an equal number of fertile male and fertile female consorts at each instance of UOTT1, ranging from about 20 to 30 years of age. Some also have extra dedicated incubators (which will be covered later). 

~~

Below is the reproductive process, as observed through the ten known UOTT1 sites over the course of a month. Please note that these processes can - and usually do - occur simultaneously with one another

  1. The male consort’s cock is engulfed by a tentacle specifically made to extract semen, and is continuously milked until he can only experience dry orgasms. UOTT1 stimulates the male consort with its other tentacles to increase cum output - observed methods include tweaking his nipple and rubbing his prostate. Anal penetration technique appears to differ from organism to organism, as some UOTT1 penetrate slow and deep into the male consort’s ass, while others prefer rapid, shallow thrusts. It is also possible this is indicative of the male consort’s individual interests. The extraction process usually takes about a day to complete. The refractory period of a male consort appears to be about half a day, as that is when UOTT1 starts the process all over again. The male consort enters into a deep sleep when he is not being milked.
  2. Through an unknown process, UOTT1 converts the semen’s DNA so that fertilization will result in UOTT1, and not human, offspring. Using a tentacle that resembles a human phallus in everything but color, UOTT1 sprays the altered cum into the female consort’s womb. Due to the physical alterations initiated by UOTT1′s nectar, the female consort is always fertile, so the altered cum immediately impregnates her. Due to the volume of cum, which is about four days’ worth, the female consort is usually left with semen dripping generously out of her cunt.
  3. Gestation lasts about six days. During this period, UOTT1 is very involved in the development of its eggs. Every third hour, the female consort is penetrated by a tentacle that oozes the same fluid that she is fed for nutritional upkeep. UOTT1 uses other tentacles to lift the female consort’s legs until her pussy is elevated higher than her shoulders, as this better prevents the nectar from dripping out of her. The flow of the nectar is constant, but if the consort is awake, the tentacle thrusts in and out of her as if it needs to ejaculate. The thrusts are clearly to pleasure the consort, but it is unclear if UOTT1 is doing this out of courtesy or if the consort’s arousal causes the womb to be a better environment for the eggs. Clitoral stimulation is used for a similar end, and the female consort may find herself pleasured by several thin tentacles - barely half a centimeter in diameter - or a tendril that does nothing but suck on the nub until the consort is little more than a twitching mess. Around the fourth day, the female consort begins to lactate, and the milk is collected through two pump-like tentacles until she successfully gives birth, when they stop lactating. She is allowed one day of rest before she is impregnated again.
  4. The female consort starts squirming on the sixth day as she starts to undergo contractions. It appears that instead of experiencing pain, however, she experiences an intense orgasmic pleasure as her body forces out the eggs. Squirting is not unusual. The eggs seem to be rather hardy, and can safely drop two feet onto the bottom of UOTT1. Eggs are golf ball-sized and white, with a slightly springy and soft texture. Broods are usually one to two dozen eggs, though female consorts have been observed to produce as many as 40 if she was given an excess of cum. 
  5. The eggs are collected into two tentacles evenly. These tentacles are the ovipositors, and as the eggs still require three days of incubation before they can hatch, the ovipositors will insert the eggs through the anal canals of both consorts. The eggs are then settled and incubated just past the rectum. The most common method of oviposition takes about an hour to complete. The ovipositor penetrates deep into the consort’s ass, slowly stretching the hole over and over on the bumps of each egg. If the passage is a bit tight - which it usually is during the beginning of this process - the ovipositor will slide out of the consort’s ass completely, at a slightly faster pace. The process starts all over again, until UOTT1 deems the passage loose enough to go faster. This usually has incredible effects on the male consort’s milking, as the ten-or-so spheres stimulate his prostate over and over again in an unending ebb and flow of ecstasy.
  6. The eggs are finally laid into the consorts after they successfully loosen up. UOTT1 loosens the ends of the ovipositors and relaxes the tentacle around the eggs so that when the ovipositors slide out of the consorts one final time, the eggs stay inside. A nectar tentacle enters the consorts’ abused asses, and gently pushes the eggs at the entrance deeper in until all of the eggs are past the rectum. This prevents the consorts from accidentally ejecting an egg too close to the sphincter, and also allows UOTT1 ample room to comfortably fuck the consorts without jarring the eggs too much. As with gestation, nectar is pumped into their asses every third hour, and if the consorts are awake then the tentacle may thrust into them with vigor.
  7. Finally, the offspring begin to hatch out of their eggs about three days later, and crawl all the way out of the consorts. Sometimes, if they take too long, UOTT1 will aid the consorts by inserting a long, slender tentacle into their asses and will physically pull the offspring out. That process may overstimulate the consorts, but they don’t seem to dislike it and seem to return to ‘normal’ after the ordeal. When the consorts are not incubating eggs, the empty ovipositor settles itself inside of them - as deep as it would usually go when it’s full - so that the consort will be stretched and ready for the next brood. Meanwhile, the offspring are gathered by the tentacles and brought into the surface of UOTT1. It is unclear if the offspring grow up to become other instances of UOTT1, or become the tentacles that bind, penetrate, and impregnate their parents.



~~

It’s been millenia since the last expedition to Kiplium - which was when the human colonies were first established - and it is clear that much has changed. Ethnographic fieldwork done at nearby towns revealed that consorts become infertile about ten years after the start of the process. The consorts are usually found unconscious at the edge of a human establishment after their time with UOTT1, safe and unscathed, if a bit delirious. After two months in a recovery clinic dedicated to former consorts, their bodies more or less revert back to their pre-UOTT1 state (though it has been noted that they continue to look more youthful than other members of their age cohort, and continue to have abnormally high constitution, albeit not at the level of active consorts). 

Some go on to become rather ordinary members of society for the rest of their lives, and may even marry or adopt children. One of the governors of an adjacent territory is, in fact, a former consort. Others become highly-sought-after escorts in red light districts, and live a life in luxury. Rarely, former consorts continue to crave UOTT1, and return to their nests where they continue to live as egg incubators. Remarkably, UOTT1 willingly satisfies the desires of former consorts if they return, even if former consorts no longer provide genetic material for the reproductive process. There are also records of UOTT1 taking in new infertile consorts if the consort hopeful is insistent enough; this appears to be more a form of altruism than symbiosis on UOTT1′s part

There has never been a documented instance of a former consort who regretted their choice.

~~

The true nature of UOTT1 has yet to be discovered, and there is still little known about UOTT1 aside from its reproductive method. Even the size of UOTT1 is unknown - it’s unclear whether the nests that have been observed are separate instances of UOTT1, or if they are actually all part of a large, interconnected system. Regardless, it is undeniable they play a crucial part in their ecosystems, and perhaps are even the reason the human species continues to thrive on Kiplium. There is always at least one UOTT1 nest near any human city, so it is entirely possible that each UOTT1 altered its surroundings to better accommodate its symbiotic partners. If that is truly the case, then the scope and size of UOTT1 may be absolutely unfathomable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written in a frantic rush from midnight to three in the morning, and is terribly unedited. Please excuse the odd amalgamation of tone and the pseudoscientific fluff.  
> I'm not sure if I regret this just yet.  
> The tumblr version can be found [here](https://atildea.tumblr.com/post/158661313883/kiplian-fieldwork-log-6-an-oddly-effective).


End file.
